


You’re Mine like it or Not

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blackmail, Cruelty, F/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her. Theo honestly did love her but Stiles clearly didn’t love him as much as he loved her. All she could think about was that stupid no good born-werewolf by the name of Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inkwell asked for this crap. She asked for a female-Stiles Stilinski and Theo (sorry Stiles/Theo lovers but I just don’t like this ship and so this is gonna suck on so many levels even if she’d asked for some nice-sweet-cute and cuddle Stiles/Theo story which she did NOT) and she wanted Theo to be sort of like a creep and for there to be at least a hint of none-con here too, I honestly couldn’t get my mind to work. Maybe I should start drinking coffee instead of tea, or a couple of glasses of scotch…. nope I’m getting myself a piece of cake.  
> OH and by the way To Those Who Naturally Already Hate my fic’s What’s WRONG WITH YOU SAD IDIOTS?! Why are you reading my stories if you already know from the motherfucking get go that you’ll HATE it? Are you like into torturing yourselves, is that it? Or is it just you don’t know the whole tag thing or don’t read the NOTES because seriously, I’m worried about you guys.

 

It irks him to no end being reduced to blackmailing someone into submission he’s never had to do it before not with his good looks and charm swaying anyone he desires to give themselves to him. It’s irritating to know that without the dirt he has unearthed on Stiles Stilinski there wouldn’t be a snowballs chance in Hell that she’d be his. But the thing is and this is what truly ticks Theo off more than anything else is the knowledge that even if he can bend her to his will in order to fuck her and have her cry out his name on demand, even if he gets her to kiss him on command he knows that her heart doesn’t belong to him and Theo knows it. Stiles may say she loves him convincingly enough to fool McCall and Martin as well as that strange Malia chick who seems far too focused on Stiles for Theo’s liking, and frankly Liam is too stupid to realize anything and the Sheriff well he’s hardly around enough to notice that there are unfamiliar clothes in the laundry basket or used condoms in the trashcan, although Stiles has everyone fooled Theo knows the truth and it enrages him daily to know that Stiles isn’t willingly his.

 

There are times when he hates her, when he absolutely hates the way she’ll positively shuts-down when they are alone, when they are being intimate, when all he wants is for her to focus on him. 

 

In the beginning when Theo began to try and worm his way into Stiles mind and especially her heart Theo had foolishly thought Stiles reluctance was based on a childish crush on Scott McCall but soon enough he’d realized that wasn’t the care, the girl was far too smart and cute for the likes of Scott McCall and yet she didn’t want _him_ Theo Reaken. It was something else, someone else that had her immune to his smiles and soft words, if anything every attempt to gain her trust and love seemed to push Stiles further away from him; every attempt Theo made to gain her made Stiles more suspicious and hostile towards him while everyone else seemed to want to trust him.

 

Theo might’ve managed to bend her to his will, force her to give herself to him even when it was clear that _he_ made her ill, sick to her stomach.

 

But slowly the identity of the person who’d taken over Stiles heart began to trickle forth revealing the person that filled Stiles whiskey eyes with pining and sadness, just the mention of this Derek sparked life back into those dark eyes of Theo’s desire he could hear the increase in beats when it came to Stiles heart whenever the born werewolf was mentioned even in passing; this Derek although gone was a constant barrier between his and Stiles happiness. 

 

But Derek wasn’t there, he wasn’t there to take Stiles from him and from what Theo had learned even if Derek Hale was to return the werewolf wouldn’t do much to stop their relationship, because from what he’d learned the fool of a born-werewolf hadn’t loved or wanted Stiles the way she’d loved and wanted Derek Hale; and yet Theo had to remind Stiles on a daily or nightly basis that she belonged with him, to him, Stiles _was_ Theo’s until Theo decided they were done. 

 

There was indeed a certain pleasure in the act of dominating someone so entirely as Theo was able to do and there was something of a rush and a pleasure in doing just that right before the very eyes of those Stiles considered her dear friends, but Theo would eventually rid her of those false friends of hers because all Stiles needed or rather would and should need was Theo.He certainly enjoyed pointing out to _his_ dear Stiles that if indeed anyone of her so-called friends were her true friends and cared for her as much as she’d originally though they did, then surely Scott or Lydia or even dumb little Liam would’ve already caught on that something wasn’t entirely right with their relationship;on those days Stiles would weep so beautifully while Theo reminded him to whom she belonged, but when he really wanted to make her feel sad and alone and desperate for just any smidge of comfort even from Theo all he had to do was put a little bit more pressure against the growing crack between father and daughter.

 

Still, even after _everything_ Theo did to secure Stiles to him, after _everything_ Theo had done to drive home the truth of her situation there were times when Stiles would try and reach-out to someone in an attempt to free herself from _him_ and although Theo understood this _need_ after all he’d forced her into this relationship; Theo had been forced more than once to intercept these foolish little attempts, at times blood was spilled and it wasn’t during Stiles’ punishment. Theo could and did kill without thought when it came to keeping Stiles at his side as well as safe, if only Argent knew how many lives Theo had taken before and after he gained Stiles well the hunter would put him down without further thought; Hell, if Scott knew what Theo had done to the beta Isaac that came sniffing around and found him correcting Stiles, well Scott would probably give-up on his _Doing No Harm_ Rule. And yet there was something so incredibly infuriating to find Stiles on her ass on the bathroom floor of the Stilinski house, tears running down her face while holding onto her phone for dear-life whimpering pitifully out the one name that sent Theo’s blood racing and boiling while a chill washed over him.

 

`Derek.´ 

 

Finding his naked girlfriend on the bathroom floor on the phone with none other than Derek Hale sent Theo into a rage he’d never felt before, it didn’t matter to him that she clearly was aware of how badly she’d screwed-up, all that matter to him was to separate what was his from this person who wasn’t even in the room in a physical form the born-werewolf could be in Greenland for all he knew. Theo grabbed the phone form Stiles hand deaf to her words, hearing only the threats of the werewolf on the phone Theo doesn’t respond to the former and the epic-failure of an Alpha, he simply crushes Stiles phone eyes glued to her tearful ones. 

 

`I – I,´ Stiles stutters tears streaming down his face and those droplets do nothing to ease his rage, his hurt, or the sense of fear that fuels his anger if anything it enrages him further.

 

`You’re what? Sorry, are you sorry Stiles? ´Theo asks her his voice all smooth and calm while feeling nothing of the sort,he is livid close to erupting in a violent rage from which Stiles would not emerge unharmed; he would give her a choice of her fingers or her knee. While kneeling down right in front of his trembling girlfriend Theo repeats his question voice just a smidge more forceful which causes the cowering girl to nod tears streaming down her cheeks, and with her crying and nodding her degree of intelligence being questioned by Theo, and her unapologetic apologies does nothing to improve his opinion of her intelligence or to sooth the rage within him. 

 

`You called him, ´ Theo snarls grabbing a fistful of her now messy hair forcing her to stop her useless nodding and he’s not gentle about it, `Of _all_ the people you could’ve called you called _him_.´

 

`I’m – I’m sorry,´ Stiles cries, but all it does is piss him off even further, `You called Derek Hale!´ he punches the tiled wall and the old tiles crack and break, and her yelp and his control breaks and by the time he calms down the bathroom is a mess of broken tiles and mirrors, there’s water flowing from the broken faucet the bathroom while the bathroom sink lay broken on the floor where the door had been, and there’s blood which isn’t something new Theo does like to make Stiles bleed but the amount of blood is enough to tell him he’d gone too far that he’d done something he hadn’t intended to do _ever_. 

 

Stiles, his Stiles, is face down in the bathtub which is broken too, there’s a chunk missing of the bathtub where they’d shared more than a few baths, her twisted and bloodied leg dangles through the crack like some vision from his nightmares or dark fantasies. There’s no water in the tub only blood. It’s horrific. 

 

`Stiles? Babe?´ Theo whispers as he makes his way closer to his girlfriend who isn’t moving, he’s no longer angry but he is terrified of what Scott and the others would do once they realized she’d died when with him, Theo knew they wouldn’t understand that this was all her fault and not his.

 

`Come on Stiles. ´ Theo pleads reaching out to her, `Come on, stop pretending.´ Theo grabs her by her shoulders which crunch beneath his hands, her arms flopping around almost boneless as he moves her so she no longer facing the bloodied bottom of the tub, ` Get UP! ´Her once beautiful face was ruined it was now just an ugly mess of broken bones and skin he finds her disgusting to look at and drops her like she could somehow transfer her ugliness to him. 

 

Theo dwells briefly in a state of panic before his instinct to survive pushes him into action. With bleach and water that burns hot against his skin Theo washes Stiles from head to toe before dragging her still wet body down the hall by her once so beautiful hair, throughout the ordeal she’d made pitiful little noises as she did now. ****

 

`Sorry about this Stiles, ´ Theo says and he is sorry because this was not how their story was supposed to end, `but this really is your own fault, you know that right? You shouldn’t have called _him_ Stiles.´ 

 

`De’ke. ´ 

 

Hearing her whimper a slightly gurgled version of the name attached to the one werewolf Theo knew deep down in his heart was situated in Stiles heart, but to hear her whimper for _him_ instead of Theo just caused another one of those chains that held his control to snap and he dropped Stiles. The sound the back of Stiles head made as it connected with the floor didn’t satisfy his anger the slightest.

 

`FUCKING DEREK!´ Theo roars before rounding in on the girl _he_ loved, he begins to kick her one kick after another with each word he spits out, `That’s all you care about isn’t it, you fucking bitch.´ she whimpers and it fuels his anger further because he’s the one who’s hurting her, he’s the one who’s heart has been ripped out of his chest, he kicks and yells at her until she goes still and silent: well, almost silent because her breathing is annoyingly loud, her breathing sounds so much more like the pitiful wet wheezing of a dying animal than that of a human. 

 

`I love you Stiles, ´ Theo says once he’s calmed down grabbing a fistful of her hair again before going back to dragging her towards her bedroom, `I just wanted us to be happy. ´ Theo dumps her on the bed like a dead fish on the kitchen counter, `I could’ve made you happy if you’d only let me.´ and it’s true, he could’ve and would’ve made her happy if she’d just stopped being so stubborn and stupid, he’d controlled his jealousy and anger and over-all possessiveness enough to allow her to continue living her life when all he wanted was to hide her away somewhere where she would be safe and all his. 

 

Theo leaves her alone after all she’s not much of company. 

 

Theo grabs every flammable fluid he could find, he intends to burn the house and all the evidence of what he’d done to Stiles to the ground, and perhaps Theo found the idea of traumatizing Derek Hale a little bit more once the news of his little whore dying in a house fire, and considering how Stiles clearly wanted to be a Hale it was befitting she died by burning wasn’t it? 

 

Theo doesn’t look at Stiles when he enters her room which reeks now not only of sex but also blood, he pours the left-over gasoline from the lawnmower on her and the bed, he doesn’t spill a drop on her face because even if he’s furious with her and maybe hates her, Theo does still love her and needs to give her a goodbye kiss. He’s gentle with her torn lips and cut tongue even if the taste of her blood fuels a hunger in him that is both dangerous and exciting.

 

He’s barely off of her when he hears her rasp out, `Sou’wolf?´ hearing her last word be that of a name, a silly little nickname for a pathetic no good werewolf makes it easier for Theo to set the little fires around the house before vanishing into the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my dear friend who I have for today called Treacherous-Traitor wanted a chapter for this fic, and she wanted it to be in Scott’s point of view, and that’s all she asked of me and that’s probably why it’s so short, sorry about that but I just couldn’t get this in motion.

He ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could which just didn’t seem fast enough somehow, he ran as fast as the werewolf side of him could be pushed into running. He ran with the realization that if he was too late that his life would forever be ruined, destroyed, and he would continue to exist with a sense of unwavering guilt.

The sound of his feet hitting the cold pavement seemed disturbingly loud to him, but then again the world around him seemed louder and far more violent now that a fear he wished never to feel again had taken hold of him. He barely registers the sensation of his bare feet hitting the solid unwavering surface beneath him or the he is far too focused on the sounds and smells around him, the wolf in him now on high-alert knowing not what threat had come to fall but understanding that something indeed dreadful had come to play.

In his ears he hears not only to disgruntled sounds of faceless individuals he nearly crashes into in his haste to reach Stiles, he could hear the beat of his own frantic heart and the rushing of his own blood as he ran, but above all else he can still hear the frantic voice of one Derek Hale screaming at him to go to Stiles, to help her.

It had been the way the former Alpha had sounded that had made him fear the worse. There had just been something about Derek’s voice that had brought the fear of God into his very soul, and as the shrilling sound of sirens at an unnerving distance began to reach his ears while the thick chocking stench of a great fire clogged his senses, the fear Derek Hale had yelled into his heart increased and so did Scott’s need to reach the Stilinski residence and to find the girl that hadn’t seen him as a monster even after he’d lost control and attacked her.

Never before had Scott heard Derek sound so….so what? There just wasn’t a word to describe what the older werewolf had sounded like on the phone, there was not a single word that was well-equipped to express what that strange voice had been like. Still even if Scott would never be able to describe what that voice, what the emotions behind it had been one thing was for certain and that was that Derek’s voice alone had for the first-time convinced Scott to act without questioning the born-werewolf’s demand, whatever it had been it had him running shoeless towards that familiar house as a need unlike any before to see spurred him on.

Scott ran down familiar streets trying now and again to reach Theo thinking the guy had to be somewhere closer to Stiles than where Scott found himself, after all the guy spent most of his time at her side, but each call went unanswered and so when he knocked into an old lady walking her tiny white dog and the phone was dropped Scott honestly didn’t bother to pick it up or apologize to the disgruntled old lady, he just continued to run as if a hellhound was chasing him.

As the horrific stench of a fire much greater and destructive than a little bonfire began to reach him, Scott’s imagination took-off into a dreadful flight, he began to think that what if Stiles wasn’t the only one in need of help, what if Theo needed help too? What if Theo lay dead or injured with Stiles? The thought of Theo perhaps dead after trying to protect and defend Stiles made his stomach twist and turns since Scott couldn’t imagine Stiles being able to deal with another death linked to her, another death she would blame on herself, losing her boyfriend might just throw all the progress she’d made out the window.

With all the what-if’s playing around in his scattered and frantic mind Scott runs, he runs a little bit faster, he runs with newfound fear and desperation pausing not once along the way.

  
His heart stutters and drops as he finally reaches the house that is barely recognizable as flames and smoke consume it. The thick and heavy looking smoke danced its way skywards while and the fire all-consuming and unforgiving continued to feast upon the house that had been pretty much his second home. His heart breaks at the sight, a part of his and Stiles childhood was burning, turning to ashes while the sirens of firetrucks that would reach the house far too late to save it sang in the distance.

He stares at the crowd of spectators most of them aren’t even neighbors, and some just stand there phones raised to document the destruction, but he doesn’t care about these people as he searches for a familiar scent or face in the crowed finding none. And then he hears old Mrs. Sheeran Stiles’ next-door neighbor the one with all the wigs and who hadn’t been mad at him or Stiles when they as kids had picked her flowers for their moms, all the old woman had done was hand them each a sticky-bun, he hears the old woman repeating the words, `She’s in the house. She’s in the house. I know she’s in the house.´ And when her grey eyes catches his she yells at him franticly, `Scotty! Stiles, Stiles she’s still in the house! ´

Scott doesn’t think about. He doesn’t hesitate not for a second after he hears the frightful words.

Without any other thought in his head other than getting to Stiles he takes off running towards the house. He hears the horrified screams of various different individuals, all of them demanding him to keep back to wait but he can’t wait not when it’s Stiles’ life on the line. Scott can’t just stand-by and wait to find that his best friend was dead, that she’d died as he stood useless outside her house watching as the goddamn flames turned the house to ashes.

Scott couldn’t even think about facing Theo if Stiles died while he did nothing. And he most certainly couldn’t face the Sheriff he just stood there outside the house while Stiles burned to death. Heck, Scott wouldn’t even be able to look Derek in the eye if the guy ever did come back if he didn’t try at least to do something to save Stiles. And so he ran, he ran towards the dying house and crashed through the front-door no longer bothered if anyone would question how he’d managed to break down the door so effortlessly.

He shifts as soon as he’s swallowed by the blistering heat and the suffocating smoke that stings his eyes and burns his lunges, his eyes are useless here as is his sense of smell, but even through the roar of the fire he can hear a faint and fragile heartbeat from the floor above him. As he rushes upstairs as best he can through the blaze that seems determined to take him down with the house he fights every instinct in him that demands him to leave, to get out, but although he can’t save the fire from consuming all the memories this house that hadn’t changed much after Claudia Stilinski died Scott is determined to at least save Stiles; and he can’t imagine he wouldn’t be able to save her, not when he could still hear her heart beating even if it grew weaker and each slow beat and pause made him fear not another beat would sluggishly follow.

Scott pushes forward even when he starts to feel like he’s a piece of roast, even when he starts to feel lightheaded and his skin starts to burn and he’s reduced into crawling because his feet are covered in burns from the stairs as are his hands as he’d been forced to put out the licking flames that had made an attempt to consume his jeans, his t-short had been lost somewhere near Mr. Stilinski’s bedroom after it caught fire the burns on his back causes him excruciating pain but he knows he will heal and so he crawls. He crawls with a stubbornness that would make Stiles proud of him, if she was there she would cheer him on the way she’s always done and in his head he can even hear her voice.

_`You can do it Scotty! ´_

_`Go Scott go! ´_

_`Don’t give up, not when you’re almost there! ´_

He’s almost at her door when he swears he can hear a lot of different voices cheering him on, telling him that he’s almost done, just one last push and he could rest and be the hero he wants to be. And as he starts to crawl into the familiar room that has yet to be consumed by flames but which is none the less darkened and heavy with thick smoke, Scott swears he hears Stiles cheering him on with one last, `That’s my Scotty-boy!´ But that is all just a figment of his imagination since he finds his best friend on the bed, one of her hands dangling off the side of her bed that smells all wrong, but he’s unable to make out what’s wrong instead focused on getting his best friend out of the burning house, however as he lifts her a spark of recognition alerts him to the fact that his best friend who was naked no less was covered in gasoline.

He nearly drops her then. He nearly drops her when he takes a look at her broken face, a face that he knew better than the back of his own hand was now unrecognizable to him.

`Stiles?!´ Scott shouts at his unconscious and barely breathing friend a few times as he feels a desperate need to have answers, but as something heavy starts to gran beneath his feet he ignores the rapid fire of questions in his mind, and instead staggers towards the bedroom window. With Stiles covered in flammable fluids there was no way he could risk going back the way he’d came, and so he breaks the window, ignoring the shards of glass and splintered wood that breaks through his flesh, he could handle a little pain he’d been shot by arrows, run through with a bloody sword while being taunted by a bloody evil fox spirit that had possessed his best friend. This, these shards of glass and wood were nothing compared to the agony he would feel if he lost Stiles tonight; and with that thought in his mind he jumped out the window, holding Stiles barely alive body close to his body while turning his own to the take the full-brunt of the impact with sweet mother earth.

The air is knocked right out of him as his back lands on the ground without mercy, and as he gasps for air there are feet running towards them, voices shouting and the sirens are there too and so are bright lights, he’s barely able to will his wolf down and to let go of Stiles when there are so many strangers around and if he didn’t hear the familiar voice of the Sheriff screaming in the background for his daughter then perhaps he never would’ve let the paramedic’s take her from him; and if he hadn’t heard Stiles voice be it only in his memory of imagination telling him to put the beast back in its cage before they had more than hunters to deal with. Scott lays there on the damp grass, his breathing evening out while he watched as shocked looking paramedic’s started to try and help his best friend who’s leg looked like it had been twisted and turned from the knee to her once delicate ankle. And now as he lays there away from the darkness of the smoke he sees vicious looking claw marks amongst horrific bruises, but the strange thing is there aren’t any unfamiliar scents on her and that’s the thought he has before his own exhaustion drags him under.


End file.
